


Bone Deep {Mafiatale}

by DaddyKitty_Chan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 1920's era, Adult Male Chara, Big Sans, Chara Protection Squad, Chara/Flowey/Reader are pretty close, Child Frisk, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, First time using Ao3, Non-Binary Frisk, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Reader-Insert, Smut if i'm up for it, Toriel and Asgore are seperated but get together later on, Tsundere Flowey, Undyne being Undyne, Violence & Gore, alphys weeb, be ready for a trip down us history my dude, chara, i love this subject anyway, puns will be mentioned as much as my pun game can go, rape will be mentioned so please be on the look out for warnings on notes, reader enjoys burlesques, reader is in deep shiet, roaring twenties though, sweet papyrus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9039926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyKitty_Chan/pseuds/DaddyKitty_Chan
Summary: "what if I don't follow your warnings and just go ahead and pull the trigger on you?""well...don't say I didn't warn ya bud.."in a war against Monster & human gangs, you happen to be in the middle of things making your situation complicated. You work for a mob that happens to collect monster dust as trophies as well for anyone who happens to be unfortunate making you a brim target for anyone who wants to hunt down the person responsible for the disappearances. well...there goes your good ol' cup of "just fuck me up already."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> {Mafiatale}  
> before anything else I just wanted to recommend some things  
> {x} this indicates a song will be mentioned in any chapter so be on the look out for this indication  
> if you guys have any songs you want to recommended and want to be added to this story go ahead and mention in the comments! i'll add any song that may fit a certain scenario that may occur!  
> with that said enjoy the chapter!  
> \----------  
> {x} Jessica Rabbit- Why don't you do right?

Sighing you swished around the alcoholic drink you had on your hand as you rested your chin on your right hand that you had propped up against the cool counter, you didn't have much work now a days since all you really ever did was go out on simple but not so important work. Nothing really has been going on much around your streets so seeing as you had nothing better to do you decided to go to Bon-Ton burlesque to enjoy the many strip tease shows and chugging down drinks and to just simply enjoy your time. A cough sounded behind you making you turn slightly to your right to see a someone with light brown shoulder length hair and red eyes that you no doubt can recognize anyone other than Chara as he took a seat next to you. You then turned back around to look at the drink you have been currently swishing around and raising it up to your lips to take a sip of it and rest it flatly against the counter and straightening yourself and now to look at Chara completely seeing as he had a frown on his face and eyebrows knitted together slightly.

"You were suppose to be home instead of being in this piece of crap place _____."

you shrugged as you didn't really had an answer, you just wanted to be out and at least try to do something. you've been holed up in your place for just a ridiculous time that you got irritated and without realizing ended up here. what a way to be productive, pat on the back for that pls

"I had nothing better to do, besides the place isn't so bad if you at least tried to enjoy yourself Chara."

Chara huffed and called over the bartender ordering a simple Crème  de Cacao raising your eyebrow at him your lips tugged into a small smirk, "already going for chocolate at this time of night?, didn't take you for a man who could crave sweets almost everyday." not amused by your comment your only answer was a simple, "shut up and finish up your drink so we can get going now."

shaking your head slightly you continued to sip on your drink and looked towards the stage that was placed in the center on the place, a show seemed to about to start seeing as everyone in the room walked towards the stage to take the closest spot there was. You nudged Chara's shoulder just as he had barely gotten his drink, taking a quick sip from his drink he glanced at you only for a simple jerk of your chin to direct his eyes towards the stage. lights dimming, a beam of light focused its direction on a polished table with a woman leaning against it sensually, straitening up a bit to see better you were able to see just what the she was wearing. The performer wore a black sparkling floor length dress showing her chest and how the material pressed itself onto her skin to show her curves, a slit that can be seen just on the right side of the leg exposing her leg that was rather exotic. as the dress glistened against the lights the woman slowly started to peel herself away from the table making slow steps and moving her hips sides to side and slowly extend her right leg showing more of her skin.

{x} 

_You had plenty money in 1922_

_you let other woman make a fool of you._

_why don't you do right, like some other men do?_

Moving her body fluidly and rocking her hips, moving towards the far end of the stage and leaning her body against the wall slowly letting herself glide down against it, you looked around to see that all men seem to be leaning back against their chairs looking like dogs.

_get out of here... get me some money too._

_you sittin' down wondering what's it all about._

_if you ain't got no money they will,_

_put you down._

_why don't you do right, like some other men do?_

_get out of here... get me some money too._

The jazz music being played really made you relax, it was relaxing nothing too out there it was steady and soft, the piano being played was fluidly and couldn't help but want to praise the pianist for having such skills, looking back towards your drink and taking another sip you looked towards to where Chara was sitting at only to see that he was no where in sight making you arch your eyebrow and look around a bit to see if you can spot him but to no luck, guess you're by yourself now.

_Now if you had prepared 20 years ago,_

_you wouldn't be a wandering now from_

_door to door_

_why don't you don't right, like some other men do?_

Turning back around you raised your glass to take another sip only to have already finished your drink, signing once again you set it back down and made your move to leave only to be stopped by a tap of your shoulder, you glanced over your shoulder to see a man beckoning his chin towards the counter to see you had a refill, looking back at the man you were slightly taken back to see it wasn't actually a man but a monster.

" ain't here to have a lonely night are ya doll? " you slowly turned towards the monster who seemed to be having a laze back smile seeing as it was a permanent thing on his facial features, renaming your seat once again you grabbed the glass of the Vieux Carre you had been previously drinking and took a small sip of it and smiled slightly of the strong punch it had. "well I had company but seems like they went off to an unknown place from me." looking at the monster you could tell he was quite tall, looking at what he was wearing probably was in those monster gangs, no way a regular man or monster would appear in this burlesque, particularly no one inside this place was a "normal" living being here. many are in notorious gangs, prostitutes, drug dealers and such. He had on a simple white button up shirt with a bit of a loose tie with expanders over it hooking to his dark brown slacks and having his coat drape over his shoulder and his hat tilting slightly to cover his face a bit.

"why not just spend the remainder of ya night with me, wouldn't be so bad to have a chat." you thought about it and nodded in agreement, couldn't hurt to just talk to a random stranger is it? could be, you didn't even know this person (already established this ____) but you were surrounded by people, he couldn't as much harm you in such a place full of people so over better judgment you didn't have anything to lose. A raise of a hand you noticed that the monster had skeletal hands and phalanges holding onto a cup of glowing blue and green liquid making you tilt your head slightly by it seeing as you have never really seen a drink like that here, noticing you staring the monster chuckled breaking you from your small trance of glowing liquid to look at his face giving you a perfect view to how he looked like. He appeared to have no eyeballs but eye sockets with dim white lights making up for eyes, you noticed that he had slight under bags under his sockets (how was that even possible to begin with seeing as he really shouldn't have such a trait) his face was an off color white with small visible scratches, you must have been staring for a good while since a cough made you snap out of your staring and look at him completely.

"have anything on my face sweetheart?" his tone caught up on light humor tone under it making you flush a bit but not completely you mumbled a small apology and returned to sipping on your drink. "so what brings you here in bon-ton?" you asked since you two hadn't really made an attempt to start a conversation, " needed a breather" you hummed over his reply and before you could ask another a hand grabbed onto your arm yanking you up and making up gasp in surprised turning to see who had the nerve to grabbed you, you saw Chara behind you glaring intensely at the skeleton who you have been sitting with for a short while before you could protest you felt him tug you towards him

"get your filthy skeleton trashbag self away from her." with a growl under his breath you were surprised to hear how angry Chara is, you weren't sure what made him so angry but from your position it was clearly a dislike towards the skeletal man. The skeleton didn't seem phased about the underline threat that was thrown at him, he continued to drink down his drink and turned towards you and Chara, "just gave the lady some company seeing as she's all alone here, nothin' much." grinning a bit more which fascinated you because how can a grin turn into a bigger grin? without any type of warning you were dragged out by a fuming man mumbling death threats and how he needed to sleep shit off, you turned back to look at the skeleton only to see that he was no longer sitting on the bar counter but did notice the empty glowing cup that remained on the counter.

 


	2. who knows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy, i'm so sorry for late update, work hasn't been so nice with me and I just finished revising this chapter, hopefully by tonight i'll have a new chapter up again

"what the hell were you doing talking to FILTH?!"

you had tried to reassure Chara that the skeleton just wanted to drink and have a nice chat but that just seemed to upset him more since he kept on rabbling on and on about it making him look like a child throwing a tantrum over something that shouldn't even matter. "Chara, I already told you why, are you done yet? can I head off to bed? i'm tired and I DO need to get stuff done for tomorrow." looking you over with narrowed eyes, Chara sighed stepping aside for you to walk by him to enter your room but before you can open the bedroom door you head on over to the restroom for a quick brush of teeth and splash water on your face to rid of any sweat that was brought up on the day, looking up towards your reflection you can see the small cut under your eye making you furrow your eyebrows at it disappointedly at it. You never liked how it scarred your face, trying to always hid it you try to conceal it to make it less showable but now that you can see it, it brought up events that you much rather not remember.

Stepping into your room you threw yourself on top of your bed and thought over todays events.

* * *

 

　

{earlier in the day}

"oh, look who decided to FINALLY show their custard face this morning" Flowey said while you were decending down the stairs rubbing harshly at your eyelids to rub away the sleep, you had another sleepless night. you weren't so sure exactly why you couldn't sleep but nothing like Nyquil that can help. Pulling one of Flowey's petals in protest of his comment you sluggishly went over to the cabinets to start making your morning coffee that you oh so desperately needed. grabbing a pot you turned on the faucet on the sink to start filling up the pot with water, turning off the faucet you placed the pot on top of the stove and turned it on to start boiling the water. Going over to the fridge you fished out the carton of eggs and butter to start breakfast, while busying yourself, Flowey took the liberty to get out of his pot and start to crawl up your leg to settle on your arm watching you make breakfast. He would never admit it but he did enjoy watching how the egg would slowly turn solid while you cooked, he wasn't sure why but he never tried to question it as much. Finally done with breakfast you grabbed two bowls to place the cooked scrambled eggs in and went over to pop some bread into the toaster.

"you forgot the jelly dummy " rolling your eyes you went over to the fridge again to grab the strawberry jam and a butterknife and placed in on the wooden table that was behind you.

"did you sleep well last night flowey?"

"why ask such a stupid question like that?

you shrugged turning back around just in time to see the bread pop up from the toaster and placing the two toasted pieces ofs bread on top of the bowl of eggs and placing one down on the table." Is it bad for me to ask?" turning back to the counter you placed the other bowl of eggs and toast on the table and turned the stove off that you had the water boiling grabbing a mug out from the cabinets and poured the hot water in it. "it's not a necessity to ask things that is obvious moron." you poured some coffee grains in the mug and sturred it around but not after you put some creamer and sugar in. black coffee was just gross..you weren't even sure why most people took black coffee, didnt they know that sugar and creamer was a must?

Flowey must have been trying to talk to you since you heard a muffled "shut the hell up flowey, I can't stand your voice early this morning.." you let out a soft chuckle and took a little sip of the hot coffee, ahh.. you really needed this coffee.

"get out the kitchen if you two are going to argue. i don't want a repeat of the last time you two got on bad terms in the morning." and you weren't planning on sweeping up another broken pot like last time, there was soil and broken pieces everywhere on the floor and that was enough for you to kick their sorry little butts out the apartment and think of what they just done. Grabbing another mug out you placed it on the counter and turned to sit down on the table hearing quiet mumbling coming from Chara as he pattered on over to make himself a cup of coffee (if you can even call it that since he has the tendecy to almost dump all the chocolate powder in his coffee.. you really need to stock up on some more now that you think about it)

"maybe if he didn't talk that would make a **HUGE** difference"

"are you suggesting something here douchebag?"

"i don't know, maybe if your brain wasn't a seed in that creepy flower face of yours, you would know what i'm trying to say"

" **HA!** says the one that also has a creepy face!"

"you need to work better on your comebacks plant."

"you need to work better on keeping your wood in your pants-"

you spluttered out your coffee on the floor coughing as you tried to compose yourself, flowey tried to pat you back as you tried to stop coughing ( emphashis on tried since all you felt was a soft tap on you back considering that he used his leafs to pat you back.) Chara had stopped half way from sitting down on his chair once he was done making his cofffee and looked at Flowey with an intense glare that he could've turned to dust that instant but not without that dark red flush on his face. Once you were able to stop coughing and sat up a bit more straight and mumbled a soft thanks to flowey and you tried to eat your eggs before they got cold.

"are you heading over to bonsour to get your assignment?" you nodded and broke your toast in half spreading some jam on the broken piece and handed it to flowey who gladly accepted it as he took a small bite of the toast and humming in content. You won't ever get tired of his cute small bite marks that he left on his toast. "yeah, did you want me to pick yours up also?" you turned back to continue eating and looked up at Chara who nodded aswell and began to eat his breakfast.

"any words from the boss?" you asked this since Chara was the one that his boss relied to, though you weren't sure exactly how he was able to be the boss's second hand so quickly considering that you two joined the Mafia at the exact same time.

"nothing. what time are you heading over to pick the assignments, i'll just walk with you when you go, I need to go somewhere first to do something anyway." you raised an eyebrow at that but decided to brush it off, if Chara had something important you weren't going to pressure him to answer maybe just bring it up later in the day and see if he'll say anything of it.

"I'll head on over once i finish here, afterwards I'll be going grocery shopping."

Once you finished your eggs you looked over to Flowey who was still on your shoulder happily munching on his toast. you patted his petals softly and stood up to wash your plate, maybe you'll take flowey to the store to see if he wants anything in the gardening section, maybe a new pot? or some soil he'll like to use, he did like the fertilised one with the white beads in them.

Going back upstairs you went in your room to gather some fresh clothes so you can go shower and be on your way to bonsour's bar. "flowey as much as I like having you on me i'll need you back in your pot since i'm going to shower and i'm not about to have you see me.."

"i don't want to."

"flowey, please"

"no"

"then I wont take you to the store to buy some of that soil that you like"

That was enough for flowey to mumble his breath but obliged and went down on the floor to go crawling back to his pot. Content on finally having some privacy you stepped out of your room to head down the bathroom to freshen up. While already filling the tub and taking your clothes off you settled down and let the warm water soak your body and relieve your sore bones since you're sure that you were going to have a long day today.

Having a good 30 minutes pass you were stepping out of the bathroom refreshed and ready to go, you went back in your room to sit in front of you dresser and looked into your reflection, you frowned once you looked at where your scar was, pressing your fingers into it you really hated how it looked on your face. It tended to make your stomach churn in discomfort. Quickly grabbing your concealer you applied it onto you face to hide your pores and scar. you did a quick over once you were done applying the concealer on your face and hummed in content and looked over your frame to do a quick look over.

You had on a black knee length skirt that had faint white lines over it with a simple white long sleeve shirt that covered your cleavage but fit your frame nicely to show your curves but not enough to be noticed unless you stare long enough. You threw on a blazer that matched your skirt it was a good thing you got this blazer tailerd atleast you shoulders didnt look so bulky anymore due to the blazer being a tad bit too big, you turned around to give your backside a view also making sure you looked nice and seeing nothing out of place. You headed downstairs to see that Chara was sitting down on the beaten up brown sofa watching the news and inhaling a cuban cigar (or torches as you preferred to called them) going behind him while he was sitting down you leaned over and plucked the cigar from him. Before he can protest you took a quick inhale of the torch and grabbed his chin putting your thumb on his bottom lip to open his mouth slightly and leaned down to exhale the smoke into his mouth having him push you back and cough not expecting you do just blow smoke into his mouth.

"_____!- fuck! don't do that! " you giggled and went around the couch and pressed the torch into the ashtray that was on the coffee table and looked towards Chara who was still fussing about his throat being burned and having his eyes watery. Rolling your eyes at him you looked towards the tv to find that nothing interesting has happened, only broadcast and so forth and small shoot outs. After Chara was done complaining he shot you a glare but shook his head at you, seeing as you were slowly dozing off, he pat your knee and stood up.

"let's go before it gets more late, you took a damn long time getting ready." stiffiling a yawn you stood and stuck your tongue out and walked past Chara towards the front door opening it and walked out waiting for him on the entrance of the door. Heading towards you, Chara yelled out for flowey to tell him you two were leaving not waiting for a response and stepped out the door closing it and locking it behind him. You two proceeded to head down the flight of stairs and walk to Bonsour's. it was a nice day outside, you took hint of it as you walked down the familiar path, there was no sun since it was cloudy today, the wind blew nicely and not alot of people were outside making your trip a lot more calm and steady. It wasn't as if alot of people walked through these streets, it just that you preferred no people at all to walk through this part of town, it usually reeked off alcohol and dog piss but you got used to the smell so it never as much bothered you but it always did to Chara always complaining about how it reeks and that the city hall should do something about it making you nod in agreement. Taking a turn you saw Bonsour not so far off just two more streets to cross and you were there. You were almost sad to say that you did enjoy your short walk and much have prefered to keep walking outside a bit longer but knew that Chara would be against it. Finally seeing the Bonsour was now a few more feet from you two, you noticed that the red brick wall outside of the entraced was spray painted with the words " ***** WUZ HERE" you rolled your eyes at that, probably was as preteen who spray painted that. Entering the building once you two were in front of the door entrance, you noticed that it was retativily empty except for atleast five regulars that usually showed up besides you and Chara. Chara furrowed his eyebrows at the empty bar and strode up to Halsey who was wiping down the counter bar.

"mind explaining your lack of customers today?" Halsey shrugged and sighed leaning over the counter bar and looked at you and Chara.

"wish I can say, haven't got a clue on me babs." you frowned at that not really liking how empty the lively bar was. Pushing it to the side for now, you asked for your assignments to get it over it. Halsey then went over to the register to open it and take two pieces of paper out and passed them to you and Chara. Opening them you were half expecting to be doing something exciting only for you to let out an soft sigh. Guess you had to deal with more eavesdropping again. You then passed the paper back to Halsey having him take his lighter out and burning the piece of paper having the ashes fall in the small waste bucket. You then straightened yourself out and headed back to leave the bar to do your work now. Bidding a bye to Chara and Halsey you existed the bar and walked down the street.

not after a good 2 hours of listening in to said people you had to eavesdrop in, you were on your way to the grocery store but not before you had picked up Flowey who complained about being left alone and how dare you tell him to hurry up once you entered the apartment. You only smiled at it, you can never be annoyed at flowey, it was just something you couldn't do. Apologizing you entered the food store to see that there was barely any people in the store. You were starting to feel very cautious about the lack of people now, you unconciously held your hand behind you back to feel for your haulter that was strapped on your hips just for safe keeping, it helped calm down you nerves a bit. Grabbing a small basket you procedded to walk down the aisles to grab things that you think you would need for dinner tonight (oh, don't forget about that chocolate powder now.) After getting the things you needed, you went over to purchase the items, seeing the cashier take items out and scanning you noticed that a bag of seeds were scanned and placed in the bag. You raised an eyebrow at that, when exactly did you get a bag of sunflower seeds? you quickly then looked at flowey who seemed to look away from you and whistle out a chirpy tone. You chuckled softly and shaked you head. Done with paying for groceries you then went to the home store and went to the gardening section that seemed to excite Flowey so much that he jumped off your arm that he had claimed and planted himself into the pots that had no flower in them testing the textures and which he deemed appropriate for him.

After a good 30 minutes he finally decided on which soil he wanted, you grabbed a bag of it and then went to the flower pot section to have Flowey pick out which one he liked best. He seemed to be a kid in a candy store as he stared wide eyed at the colourful pots, choosing a chalkboard type of pot you proceded to grab it and shot Flowey a playful look which seemed to fluster him.

"s-shuddup! I just thought it looked cool!"

you smiled a bit more at that. "oh? are you sure? i mean it is pretty cool-"

"if you say anything about the pot i will bite your milks!"

that had you laughing in hysterics that you had to try to balance the bags you had on you, you really weren't expecting that type of comment from Flowey but oh did it make you laugh good. Finally calming down you then went over to pay for the stuff Flowey chose. heaving a moody flower and bags you went on your way back home. You really didn't want to be home, you were sick of being in apartment all day, deciding that you wanted to walk outside you quickly made lunch for you and Flowey which consisted of soup and crackers with jam (flowey wouldn't shuddup about wanting jam on his crackers) You helped Flowey set up his pot with soil so he can plop himself in comfortbly in which he ended up snoozing off. Sitting down on the sofa you looked at the time to see that it was already 7:49 p.m. Letting out a sigh you leaned your head back and tried to take a nap but failed miserably once you realized you wouldn't be able to sleep anytime soon. Looking around there was nothing to do, you already cleaned once you got home and made lunch and dinner in case Chara came home late. Without realizing it you were already out the door, locking it and going down the flight of stairs.

Might as well make your night interesting instead of being hauled up all day inside, who knows, maybe something might pop up tonight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm still so sorry for this late update, well...it's only been two days... but still, I tried


	3. New day no people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I applaud myself strongly at this since I was able to finish this in a few hours and revised some things, oh man i'm so tired now. thinking hurts my head  
> *violence is mentioned here but vaguely but still be wary of this chapter*

air.

you needed air. why couldn't you breath? why couldn't you grasp for air? what's going on?

you tried to gasp for air, get something into your burning lungs, you reached your hands up to your throat only to feel another pair of hands holding your neck down squeezing your air pipes. Sudden shock and paranoia fulled your entire body as you began to trash around to push off whoever was on you. You clawed at the hands, tried to twist their arms you dug your nails into the hands that was restricting you to breath but you just couldn't get them off you. you tried to scream, you tried to scream out for help.

　

..... _ **but nobody came**_.

The sudden change of scenerio made your head spin, closing your eyes and holding you head in your hands. You didn't know what was happening, why it was happening, What was even happening? you didn't lift up your head until you heard a faint sob of what sounded like a little girl. Chills ran down your spine, you knew that voice, you didn't want to look but you slowly turned behind you to see a little girl, no older than 8 covering her face with one hand rubbing at her eyes as she continued to cry softly, her shirt was ripped on the side showin her right shoulder blade, her legs were bruised up and had small cut on them making scabs appear on them, she looked like she hadn't eaten for days, her cheeks were swollen in showing her cheek bones and her neck had scratches and bruises.

You took a step back, you couldn't look at her, you felt sudden dread spread all over you as if a blanket was placed on you. You didn't want to be here, you didn't want to see this, your breathing turn frantic as you placed your hand over your chest feeling your heart squeezing itself like someone was squishing it in their hands. You didn't realize you pressed yourself against the wall that you bumped into, your eyes widen seeing the little girl look up with horror in her eyes, she hiccupped and tried to squeak out at something that was in her line of sight, you didn't see who it was but you didn't want to either. You heard cheerful laughter fill the room that you were in, You were hypervantilating now.

_god_

_god_

_oh god_

_please_

_n-no_

_s-stop..!_

_no_

_don't_

_Stop!_

_**NO!** _

You Jumped out of bed falling onto the floor and clutching your chest in your hand, you gasped taking gulps of air into you like your life depended on it. You clutched hard onto the shirt you wore, you didn't want to open your eyes, you turned over having your entire body face towards the floor in a fetus type position as you began to claw at you clothes. The hands, those damn hands!

you clutched at your throat letting out choked sobs and breaths, you must have been loud since the sudden sound of a door being slammed opened made you snap your head up towards the direction of the sound. You froze, your face paled seeing a figure walk towards you with their arms stretched out. Frozen in place you could only see the figure still walking towards you carefully. Your eyes quickly darted towards the hands that were close to touching you.

You lunged yourself back hitting your back against the nightstand that was next to your bed. your eyes wide in alert breathing harshly now, you wanted to scream, to get those hands away from you, anything to get those awful hands to not touch you. Before you could do any of the sort, you were pulled into a tight embrace with arms circling around your waist and a face buried into your shoulder blade. This alerted you more making you trash around the body that was on you. Your hands clawed on their back, nails digging into their skin and dragging them down hard to have some blood sip out but not alot.

You felt a hand reach up behind your head and strocked your hair making you stop your attack, you froze for a good 5 minutes and began to let out soft sobs that gradually turned to gross sobbing. you wrapped your legs around the person's torso and clung to the body as if they would disappear in any moment.

you cried until morning with soft hands stroking your hair.

* * *

 

You were sitting down on the sofa with a blanket wrapped around you and a coffee mug in your hands, you had Flowey perched on top of your lap who was watching some morning kid shows that tended to play on tv. You had looked for Chara when you woke up this morning only to be told by Flowey that he went out already. You started to stroke Flowey's petals helping you ease your nerves a bit since the nightmare you had last night, you don't remember much but you knew you must have had a bad one since you woke up with your shirt crumpled up in the front and some stuff that was on top of you nightstand thrown on the floor. You furrowed your eyebrows at that, you weren't sure why but the thought of you not remembering a nightmare unerved you a bit. Letting it slip out of your mind you thought back to the skeleton that you had met in Bon-ton. You never seen a skeleton monster before but you barely met any monsters in general besides a few here and there. You looked down at Flowey who was giving you an unreadable expression on his face.

"is there anything you have to say to me flowey?"

"...."

"..Flowey?" you started to feel uncomfortable by his stare that he was giving you, you were about to poke him only to feel him slowly climb up your arm and placing a leaf on the scar under your eye.

"did you sleep alright?" his voice was soft and filled with concern as his leaf continued to glide against your scar making you flinch slightly. Flowey normally never acted like this unless something life dangering happenig to either you, himself or Chara. you smiled softly at him and nodded.

"yeah, i slept alright"

_liar_

you didn't need anyone getting worried.

you reached over and continued to pet Flowey's petals, Flowey just stared at you only to relax with the petting you were giving him. You stayed like that for a good 10 minutes until you stood up and started to get ready for the day. Once properly washed and dressed you headed back down the stairs and went over to make a plate of strawberry jam crackers and placed them in front of flowey who was in his pot on top of the sofa still watching kid shows. grumbling out a thanks, you nodded and walked over to the door and said goodbye to Flowey and telling him you'll be home later on tonight.

Stepping out the door you inhaled a small breath and exhaled, you looked around and then walked down the stairs to head to bonsour bar once again to get your assignment for today. You walked down the street humming a soft tone, today was also a nice seeing as not many people were not outside making you walk to Bonsour much more relaxing. You took your turn and slowly stopped humming, looking around you saw no one. You could've brushed it off as something non important, like everyone went to a festival or the circus was in town but not even you could lie to yourself. You glanced around, no children were playing ball outside, looking up you saw no wives or women getting their laundry in the wires to have them dry out in the sun. You looked around you again and saw no men running to work for being late or walking down the street on their phones arguing over something that may have happened at their job.

You didn't like this. running to Bonsour you quickly entered the bar once you reached it and heard soft murmuring and a small tone being played from the jukebox that was on the against the wall next to the bar. Halsey was cleaning the counter once again but looking more fragile and tired than usual. You quickly rushed to the counter placing your hands on top of his shaking hand.

"Halsey.. how are you feeling? you look so worn out."

letting out a soft chuckle to what you said and looked up at you making you falter slightly at his appearance, his cheeks looked a tad bit shrunked in to his cheeks. You placed both your hands on his face and deeply frowned at it.

"Halsey-'

" those damn monsters did this.." you looked at Halsey in surprised, he never had anything against monsters so why did he just spat out the word like they were venom? You kept looking at Halsey seeing his eyes darken and face slowly turning darker looking almost menacingly.

"Their fucking mob, they took everyone, all of them..."

you were beginning to feel uncomfortable , what was going on?

"what did they do? do you know why?"

you felt your voice quiver at asking Halsey these questions, you took the chance to look around only to see no one but one customer now, softly rocking back on his seat and mumbiling out soft pleas and "god help us". You felt your heart pound against your ribcage. You looked back at Halsey who had no expression on him, having you jumped back in surprise and one hand flying towards your haulter that held your revolver. You didn't want to take any chances, you heard a yell coming from behind the storage.

Halsey snapped his head behind him and quickly grabbed for his mossberg 500 and clicking off the safety turning towards the storage door. You pulled out your revolver after telling the man that was sitting down in the bar to duck or please to find somewhere to hide. You then looked back at the storage door that has now been quiet for a good while. before taking a steady breath you slowly walked towards the door taking cautious steps, Halsey tried to call you but you couldn't hear him quite well.

You pulled the hammer of the revolver back ready to shoot at anything that jumped at you, reaching a hand out towards the doorknob you took a few soft breaths to calm the butterflies you were feeling on your stomach. Once you calmed down your nerves you were about to open the door only for the sounds of what sounded like footsteps running behind you and a yell of a warning before a dull pain settled on your head and everything turned black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you thought of this chapter! I felt like I should've tried a bit more to make this more suspenseful but ya know  
> I can't do more than I can  
> also sans will be appearing in the next chapter  
> wink wonk  
> It was "BONE" to happen  
> ok ok that was awful i'm so sorry  
> (not really )


	4. smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader seems to be expecting their knight in red eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh lord, this took longer to upload than it should've but as a happy news years why not get this out of the way, also a new year present!  
> ....  
> that sounds pretty lame..

"what the hell do we do with her?"

"how am i suppose to know? all the boss said was to get her"

"okay, yeah i get that but why the fuck does it have to be us?

you stirred a bit hearing voices, you didn't recognize them but you didn't care at the moment. You head was throbbing and you could hear a small static noise inside your ears. You then tried to move a bit only to be held back by something rough. Feeling that something was holding you back you immediently opened your eyes but let out a hiss turning your head to the side shielding your eyes away from the sudden light that hit you.

before you were able to open your eyes again, a hand roughly grabbed you by the chin and made you turn you head forward and you squinting your eyes in a glare staring at a man who had a crooked smile on him.

"wakey wakey tuts"

You let out a small growl and moved a bit only to once again be restrained back.

"now now, no need to be all aggressive with us, you should know who we are.." the second man who was in the room had circled around you and let his hand roam your shoulder blades softly and leaned close into you ear. "wouldn't want little ol' Chocolate boy to get hurt now do ya?"

Hearing the man that you wiped your head to the side fully more alert. They had Chara? that couldn't be right? He's always careful, what if he's hurt? what are they doing to him?

Your mind was racing with many scenerios that you wiped your head back to the man who was in front of you together with the second man that was behind you. You wanted to rip out their throats already.

"we could go two ways with this tuts, one; you spill what we ask of you and no one can hurt, or two; you just rather want a trip to hurty town and we all three know we don't want that to happen now do you? so be a good girl and tell us what we want to know." Placing a hand on your knee you jerked your leg but having your legs tied to the chair didn't give you must advantage. Smirking at your attempt to move away the man in front of you leaned close to your face, he was about to speak only to be cut off by a door being slammed opened.

You jerked your head back from the reking twurt face in front of you and tried to look behind him. Your blood ran cold once you realized who it was.

"now what's going on? did i ever gave a word out for you two to treat the lady like a treat?"

moving to the side now the two men rose up and stood behind you, the man that entered was now in front of you blowing a smoke out of his cigar and kneeled down in front of you. You invertly flinched when the man rose his pale hand to your face and softly stroked your cheek as if you were a piece of glass.

"______,......."

Chills ran down your spine when his deep rose said your name, the end of your hairs starting to rise, your head screaming at you to move, run, anything.

"it's a shame really, you having to be in this position."

you felt sweat beginning to form on your forehead

"you know what this all means don't you?"

you felt your sins crawling on your back

"but you and that rat boy just couldn't help it.."

sweat rolled down the side of your face resting on your chin now

"well....this is going to be quite fun, i'll make sure you enjoy _**EVERY. SINGLE. MOMENT**_."

you once again saw everything turn black.

* * *

 

Curled up to the side of the room now, you let out small whimpers and bit your bottom lip trying not to let out small noises. You slowly looked up to see the man that had been hurting you outside the room that you were in. having a glass window he was able to peer inside to make sure you stayed your place.

"fucking cocksuckers.." you looked to the side and spit out a small wad of saliva that had a small mixture of what you were sure was blood tasting the now metallic taste of it in your mouth. You knew this was bound to happen, you and Chara had tried to prevent this by changing a few things on what you both were suppose to do.

You slowly started to sit up letting out small steady breaths, they must have tried to break your rib cage but wasn't successful on it, though you were sure to have some nasty bruises on your side now...probably best not to look at it right now.

Now sitting up a bit more properly you leaned your body against the wall behind you and closed your eyes trying to not concentrate on the pain that you body was screaming out to you. Leaning your head to your right side you opened your eyes slightly to look at the floor slightly flinching at the small puddle of blood that was there. "pretty sure that wasn't there earlier..." furrowing your eyebrows you looked up once again towards the door to see the man staring at you through the window exhaling a puff of smoke.

Noticing you staring at him he smiled and stuck his tongue out and lick his lips and smirked, You cringed and looked back down to look at your body, you had cuts and bruises layering your arms and legs, you shirt was now torn and your stomach also sported cuts and bruises, both in deep colors of purple and green with red on them. Your reached up to touch your face, you lips was swollen but other than that you had nothing else.

You let a small huff out at that, from all the things that they could've hit, the boss still wanted your face to be uninjured. You hated it, You hated your boss, hated the people here in this full house, you especially hated how you work for them.

Leaning your head back against the wall you began to do a small countdown on your head.

_10_

if closely hearing you were sure you heard muffled alert voices coming from behind the door of the room you were locked it.

_9_

the voices began to sound louder now and foot steps could be heard moving around stomping furiously against the floors

_8_

angered shouting was ringing through the room making you rub your head trying to soothe your growing headache

_7_

gun shooting was now being heard, seems like they dont know where to shot judging from how rapid the shots were

_6_

you looked down at your arms again, you really hated how the bruises made you look like a walking grape..

_5_

do we still have that soothing cream back home?

_4_

some tea would be nice also.

_3_

screaming of agony was now being heard instead of angry ones, the outside of this door will be such a mess now

_2_

sounds of footsteps were sounding closer towards the door

_1_

a creak was heard from the door being opened but instead of red eyes you only saw a wide smile and the handle of the door having a skeletal hand instead of pale skin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy with this chapter but ya know, *shrugs* i'll get it fixed up better once I start editing some things around


	5. What's going on?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems like the skeleton man isn't going to curve around the edges with the Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man I really hope this chapter has little to no spelling errors since I'm wrote this all on my phone instead of a laptop

{Chara's reader POV}

"fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck **F.U.C.K**!" Hitting the wooden door that he had opened he realized he was too late to get you seeing as someone else may have already found you. Grabbing his hair, he let out multiple curse words and growled in absolute anger, boiling anger that radiated through his entire core that made him want to rip anyone into bloody pieces of cow shit.

Just getting angry isn't helping know where exactly you were taken, letting out heavy breathing patterns he looked around the room he had entered.

Narrowing his eyes he noticed patterns of blood pools all over the floor, judging from how much blood was in the room, it must be a "conference " type room. How nice of them to give it a much nicer 'look'. (Not the time to be a smartass.)

He slowly started to walk inside the room inspecting anything that may have been left behind to give any type of clue to know who may have taken you. He walked over to the wooden table that had splinters on top of the surface.

' _Perfect to scrape an assholes face on.'_ He thought as he placed a hand on its surface; gliding his hand ever so careful over it feeling how the splinters were quite sharp. He looked around the table inspecting every little inch of it. It didn't make for a bad toy if he thought about it, he should take some notes down.

Looking to his left, his eyes were immediately drawn to the floor to see a piece of fabric on what seemed to be a small puddle of blood.

He quickly walked over to it and kneeled down taking up the fabric into his hand and turned it around a few times recognizing the material type feel to it, it must have been a shirt judging how thin yet soft the fabric was. Searching around a bit more around the small area he was currently on he didn't see anything else.

He frowned and stood up shoving the small fabric into his black slacks, he continued to look around to see if he may have missed anything else, the room was awful now that he's giving the room a much better look over.

The room was poorly lit since it's only source of light was a single lightbulb that was hanging from the ceiling on top of the worn out wooden table that had two metal folding chairs on either side of the table (how typical looking boss, real nice set up of a cliché investigation type room. Fucking genius.) The floor was really much concrete seeing as it had cracks and some chipped bumps here and there (probably put there on purpous) the door that was the only entrance was a heavy wooden door with a plastic type of window glass on it. Dried blood splatters can be seen around the room indicating this room has been used Plenty of times. With nothing but a table, chairs and a single hanging light bulb that was about much of the room.

Signing he decided to walk over and sit down on one of the metal chairs and slump forward with both hands covering his face. He stayed like that for a few good minutes until slowly looking up from his hands glaring intensly at the door.

Where the fuck were you? How was he going to get you back?

If any of those fucking mobsters took a hold of you or dared to lay a single finger on you, he was sure as hell going to make them beg for their pathetic lives that they think deserve to still have.

With a goal in set he pushed the chair back roughly causing the chair to slam loudly onto the floor and stomping his way out the room.

Determination spilling over his entire body and **SOUL**.

* * *

 

{Reader pov }

' _Warm...'_ Reaching a hand out you grabbed something that was solid but definitely warm and pulled it against your chest. Mumbling soft things under your breath, you buried your face into whatever you took and felt something warm and wet on your nose.

....

 

 

 

 

.....

 

 

 

 

...........

 

 

 

 

' _Was that saliva on you?.....'_

You immediately shot up and looked down to what you grabbed and saw it was a small white dog with black eyes looking up at you with happiness.

Blinking a few times, you rubbed your eyes and tried to rationalize what exactly was going on. Looking back at the dog, it stayed on bed laying down and simply dozed off.

You looked around and saw you were in a strange room. You didn't recognize making you jump out of bed immediately and scanning your surroundings with warning.

 _'Okay, this isn't my room, this isn't the boss's room, this isn't the facility_ '

You reached up to run your hand through your hair trying to think on where exactly you were only to stop halfway noticing something different about your arm.

No more bruises or any cuts that was previously on your skin. You quickly looked at your other arm and saw the exact same thing, puzzled you looked down at what you had on and noticed you didn't even have on the clothes that were tattered. You had on a simple long white shirt only.

' _Do I even- '_ looking inside the shirt to confirm your answer, you blushed an extreme red color and wrapped your arms over your chest and crossing your legs over each other. You only had a shirt on, some bandages wrapping around your chest and not even wearing any underwear. Dear stars who undressed you and what have they done to your body?!

Your mind was spiriling trying to make sense of what was even happening and what was even going on.

But before your went over drive you heard a door lock being heard and a small creak of a door opening making you look at the direction of the noise and stare.

"Heya."

You eyes clicked in recognition seeing the person who entered who was none other than the skeleton you had met in Bon-Ton.

Before you could feel a small bit of relief slip out of your lips, you started to feel a bit uneasy about this situation.

What exactly was he doing here and why were you even in this room. You narrowed your eyes at him with a small glare of a warning for him to not get near you.

Noticing your posture, the skeleton rose both of his hands up in the air and closed one of his eyes (eye sockets?)

"Hey, no need to be hostile, ain't nothing to be wary about doll." looking over his stance and body behavior your took a few minutes to see if he would do anything only to see he was doing nothing and gave a stiff nod towards his direction but still very cautious around him.

"Where the hell am I and what am I doing here?" You decided to go right into the main questions that you had.

"Ya in the Monsters facility doll face, a.k.a. the confinement in which you are currently in. Ain't much but ain't here to dazzle ya."

You blinked at what was told to you, you were in a building full of monster mobsters (heh, it rhymed) but not only were you in their territory, you were in the territory of the confinements.

The most dangerous monster mobs that rose into the city. Most known for their magic weapons as well as strong drug drinks that they make and sell.

You took a step back and hugged your frame a bit to ease your nerves. The skeleton didn't seem to be in any rush seeing as he put both his hands into his pants pockets and looking you over with a laze back smile.

Before you could ask another question, the door was that had been previously opened when the skeleton came in was abruptly slammed shut causing you to jump slightly and back up reaching your hand behind you feeling what felt like a counter stop your retreating form and grab onto what also felt like a lamp.

"Don't mean to sound impatient with ya or anything, but I also got some questions, if you don't mind answering of course? Well....you don't got much of a choice in that field anyway since you're here. So let me ask ya something sweet cheeks."

Slowly starting to moved towards you the skeleton opened his eyes and looked at you with an intense look that made your grip on the lamp tighten.

"Your mob, the one that you were currently being abused in, they associate themselves with high bargain pills right?" You continued to narrow your eyes at him and stiffly nodded at his question. What exactly is he going with this?

 

 

 

"They also have high power over the other gangs right? " You nodded again.

 

 

 

 

" now answer me this.." Before you could react a skeletal hand was gripping your chin in which made you look up at black pitched eye sockets that stared down at you with a smile that didn't look laze back anymore but with a grin that was filled with malice.

 

_**"ARE YOU THE ONE THEY CALL THE GREY DEATH?"** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooo oh man I honestly didn't expect to have this chapter be short but ya know I can only hope to write longer chapters while this story goes. 
> 
> What will happen with the reader?  
> I'm sure it won't be fun for them, as much as it would be loads of fun with Snas  
> Wink wonk  
> ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)


	6. back but not quite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with hearing the code name 'Grey death'  
> Reader has a hard time remembering,  
> In which causes them to go into a full thought mode and remember how bad their sitation has become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So late in the update but hey I was able to get something down  
> Things are still progressing  
> And as much as I would love to start doing the whole thing I have planned out  
> This slow stuff just gotta be out the way

Grey Death?’ You thought over the name that the skeleton had spit out but it didn’t ring any bells to you, you squinted at him to see if he was joking around, but from his facial features you were sure he wasn’t. 

Seeing your confused face the skeleton moved away from you and let out an exaggerated sigh and scoffed. Turning away from you, he started to walk back towards the door of the room. Alarms were ringing in your head seeing the skeleton move away and you quickly tried to squeak out a reply only to keep your lips sealed when you saw the skeletal man look back towards you. 

“Just so ya know doll, ya ain’t getting out of here until ya spill the pinto beans, so get comfortable.” 

And with that he opened the door and stepped out, you didn’t have enough time to run towards the door to stop him from closing it since he immediately slammed it shut and you heard locks from outside the door. You frowned and walked over to the bed that you had woken up from and sat the edge of It burying your face in your hands to settle down your growing headache. Today just wasn’t your day at all. Great way to start and finish a fantastic day! 

You let a small groan out before falling back on the bed. You stared up at the white ceiling that had those weird dots on them and began to look for weird looking object like shapes that they sometimes formed if you were blindly looking at them. You tried to focus on the small dots but your mind had other ideas than to look at the disfigured dog face you found. 

Your boss found out what you and Chara were doing behind his back on every mission that was sent out to you both. It wasn’t suppose to be known but you should’ve known better, should’ve known that you were going to be found out. God, what fucking idiots you both were. 

Ever since the monster came out of the mountain, many city areas began to go on lock down because the thought of monsters being reunited with humans was enough from a lot of people to deny them in living in parts of neighbourhoods. Because of this rejection monsters began to form their own community to have a place to stay at as well as to call something home. But finding out about what the monsters were building, this lead to violent outbreaks of groups of angry humans to terrorize and destroy whatever that was built in that community. Enraged by mankind’s act towards them, Monsters began to form groups to help protect themselves from anymore attacks, but this didn’t stop the anti-groups since they began to become more creative. Sneaking into the monsters territory many would grab any lingering monsters that were around especially the women and children in the monster community and would kill them. Sometimes it was so brutal that the groups who were terrorizing them would leave piles of dead monster dust on any section where everyone would see them. Horrified, Monster retaliated and began to build weapons to attack the humans, not only by body but by their SOUL. 

These weapons were fused by what you can call bio type, but magic. These weapons were dangerous for a human that if just a single bullet went into a human body. The body would begin to melt from the inside in which also rots the humans SOUL and in just few minutes the body would be nothing more than just a pile of melted skin and bones. Ever since introduced to this weaponry, the anti-groups began to try to find ways to protect themselves against them, but nothing seemed to work if not by a single hit to the chest, but also a small scratch was enough to rot the body. But not all the humans were bad. Most wanted to live in peace and be rid of all the violence for their children but of course none ever paid those type of people much attention. These people began to form small institutions for the abandoned monster children that no longer had their parents find a shelter to be safe in and have no harm done to them. They were called the prophet, a safe haven where monster children were able to stay happy and safe from any of the gangs that wanted to only harm these children. 

Years pasts and nothing yet has changed but a few. Gangs formed mobs, monsters formed more ways of protection. Nothing seemed to change until a particular man decided to collect monster dust as trophies. He would have them in a glass frame and hang them in his facility. Few became a hundred, a hundred became a thousand. A thousand became more than a thousand, until he got bored and decides to experiment with the collected dust. He began to combine the dust into popular drugs that were used. With Monster dust and drugs combined this was able to get the user to hallucinate and have a sudden rush of adrenaline. With this drug, the user were able to get off on it and become addicted as well as have a sudden urge to harm anyone they saw. This became a high demand in the facility that many mobs wanted some to collect buyers and have income pouring in. These drugs is what made monsters kill humans that were in the drug facilities of these kinds. The most known as well as the main who controlled the competitors was the Casinos. The one you were in. 

Rolling over onto your stomach and looked at the small bundle of white fur that was on top of the pillow. You reached your hand in front of you to pet the dog only for the dog to immediately jump up and run away. Sighing, you grabbed the pillow and hugged it against you. 

What exactly were you going to do? Looking to your left you noticed a window that Is sealed shut and saw that the sun was beginning to set. 

You began to slowly raise yourself off the bed and walked over. You pressed your hand against the cool glass frame of the window and looked below you. You noticed that there was some children playing with a ball and laughing. You smiled at that but quickly frowned, you missed your flower boy. You looked up towards you and saw that there was trees surrounding the area you were in. Maybe to be kept hidden? You tried to look around to find at least something that might be familiar to you but nothing really stuck out. Sighing once again for what felt like the thousandth time, you moved away from the window and tried to think of other things, like sticky glue, or paper art. You ran a hand through your hair and huffed. 

You just couldn’t give up on trying to get the hell out of here. You quickly stood up and began to look around for a blunt object. Your eyes were quickly drawn to the lamp you had grabbed earlier and strode your way towards it to quickly yank it up and walk quickly towards the window. You pulled your arm back and swung the lamp at the window only for it to bounce back and send vibrations to the arm you were holding the lamp with. Staggering back you quickly let out a growl and decided to throw the lamp into the window but to once again bounce back and hit the floor hard shattering the light bulb that was in it. 

You spent a good few minutes in trying to break the glass but nothing worked. Frustrated, you sank to the floor sitting criss cross (apple sauce ) and crossed your arms and glaring at the window glass. You had no way out of the room, you tried to break the glass with as much blunt stuff you can find in the room but nothing worked. You continued to glare at the glass until the doors locks were being taken off, you jumped up by the sudden sound and turned around to see who would come in but only for the skeleton to return again holding a tray of soup. 

“Heyo, it’s dinner, hope ya like chicken soup.” And with just that he walked over to you and set the tray in front of you. You looked down and scrunched up your nose to it. The smell was really….funky with this. 

Seeing your expression, a chuckle was heard making you glance up at the skeleton who had a glint of amusement. 

“Is this poisoned?” 

The skeleton only shrugged at your question making you turn nervous about the idea of the soup being poisoned. You then glanced back down and pushed your tray away, you weren’t going to take any risks. Seeing as you weren’t going to eat, the skeleton let out a small hum and sat down in front of you taking the spoon that was laying on the tray and scoop up some broth, without any warning he reached over, grabbing your face with one hand and forcefully spoon fed you. You pushed back against him and gagged at the liquid that quickly went down your throat. You looked up at the skeleton in absolute horror and anger. He didn’t seem to be at all phased by your murderous glare and smirked, he fucking enjoyed seeing you suffer didn’t he? 

Before you could say anything, the skeleton then rose back up, patted himself down and walked out of the room, leaving you again with only a bowl of soup. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man oh man oh man  
> I really hope I have enough time today to do another chapter today  
> I'm actually even anxious about how things are coming along  
> I know this is short   
> But   
> Ya know   
> I am still trying   
> All this is being typed on my phone since my laptop is being a twat face with me   
> So until then   
> Expect a lot of short chapters   
> (¯―¯٥)


	7. what a way to start the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whooo boi, i'm so sorry for updating so late, I meant to upload this sooner but things kept popping up and welp

It's been a few hours now that the skeleton has left you with the bowl of soup that has long now been cold.

You weren't sure if you were up to even eating it to begin with since you weren't sure if it even WAS poisioned, but nothing seemed to happen to you when you swallowed a bit of the brouth down.

you stood to walk over to the bed and let yourself flop down on it hugging the pillow under your chin and stared at the wall in front of you. What exactly were you going to do now? you had nothing to defend yourself with to try to really escape this room. You turned your head to the side looking at the door and narrowing your eyes at it.

Maybe you can run past the next person who opens it? duck under them and run as if hell itself was chasing you.

Shaking your head, you bury your face and let out a sigh, what a way to end the day......

* * *

 

"buddy, it's time to get up."

"…"

"hey"

"….."

"it ain’t nice ignoring someone that’s calling you."

"……"

Hearing a sigh being let out, you continued to pretend you were sleeping. You weren’t able to get a lick of sleep last night since your head wouldn’t shut up at all, leaving you emotionally exhausted. So having the main source as to _**WHY**_ you couldn’t sleep standing right next to you was really not helping you.

Before continuing your fake slumber, you felt a soft shuffle at the end of the bed, you tried to not move as much but before you can guess what was going on, you were flipped right out of the bed landing face first on the floor and the sheets falling to the floor along with you. You let out a hiss of pain rubbing your nose since you did smack your face hard onto the cold floor.

_Nose meet floor,_

_Floor meet nose,_

_How are you?_

Hearing soft chuckles from behind you, you twisted around, glaring at the source of your injury. The skeleton seemed to have some enjoyment to your pain since you saw his shoulders tremble while softly chuckling at you. God you wanted nothing more than for him to leave.

" oh _sheet_ , didn’t meant for ya to injure yourself"

Before you could retort back, you stopped yourself and silently gawked at him, did he just make a pun? No, you must have heard wrong, you must have hit your head too hard. Yeah that’s it.

Letting out a soft grunt you turned yourself back around facing the dresser that was in your line of sight and just stared at it, maybe if you stared at it long enough he’ll take the hint and leave.

"really trying to get on my nerves now pal."

 

Just keep ignoring him, he’ll leave soon

 

"fine, I give ya 5 seconds to get up, 5"

 

He’ll give up

 

"4"

 

He cant do anything to you..

 

"3"

 

..right?

 

"2"

……..right???

 

"1"

you felt a hand roughly grab you by the back of your shirt hauling you over his shoulder, letting out a loud gasp, you began to try to wiggle out of his grasp and balled your hands into a fist hitting his back (spine??). He only let out a soft huff and began to walk towards the door of the room.

Once stepping out and turning to his right, he tighten his grip on you and began to walk down the small hallway, you stopped your attack to concentrate at your surroundings, trying to memorized every single detail of the hallway in case you were able to escape and won't need to wing things when given the opportunity.

The hallway was beautifully furnished with a long grey carpet that covered the floor of the hallway, the walls were a deep maroon type of color and small framings on the walls with faded out pictures of humanoid type bodies surrounding the framing. little stand tables were aligned against the walls with a few lamps on them to give off a warm lighting. several doors were in the hallways, most having locks on them, raising an eyebrow at that but shrugging it off for now.

hearing the sound of muffled voices you raised you head up to look at your left and right to try to identify where the voices had been coming from, but couldn't pinpoint the location of it. The skeleton then made an erupt stop jerking your body back an inch from where he had a hold on you. he shrugged the shoulder you were on and dropped you onto the floor before knocking on a door that was in front of him.

You huffed and stood up, brushing yourself off on any imaginary dust bunnies and straighten yourself out to look at least relaxed but really you were internally panicking as to what was about to go on once these doors opened.

while standing you took a quick glance to the skeleton who had his hands shoved into his slack pockets and looking quite happy dandy with no care in the world with how slumped he looked.

you didn't have much time to keep looking at him since the door opened ajar revealing a small child to poke his head out to see who knocked. Blinking in surprise you really didn't expect a child to be behind the door, maybe a bulk monster but not a child at any means. As the child spotted the skeleton, they smiled widely at them before opening the door wide to let him in and running off back in. Before you could take a step towards the door the skeleton grabbed your wrist making you wince at his grip on you, looking up at him your body froze sending cold chills to run down your back and goose bumps to form on your arms.

The skeleton looked at you with blank eyesockets and a forced smile on him making him look meanacing with how the lighting in the room reflected off of his face having shadows cast in small ridges.

 

The look on that skeleton was something you wished you didn't see

 

 

 

"let me give ya a warnin' before anything happens sweetheart.

 

if you decide to do somethin' stupid, or try any of your shits at all

 

you're gonna have a _ **bad time**_ ,

 

capiche?.."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh man, well  
> lets talk about updates  
> I happen to now have much more time to dedicate myself more into this, so have an eye out for new chapter popping up more along this week  
> also  
> i've seem to be stuck on underswap sans/reader , i mean come on  
> who doesn't love that blueberry????  
> so i'll be making a story of it, so be expectant on that  
> but it'll most likely be for the fun of it so it'll prob be a one shot, maybe not because  
> come on  
> bluebs  
> I wanna write possessive bluebs, give me some credits, because it's gonna happen  
> also I wanna try to write some bitty bones, because I fuckin' love them as well as some underfell,  
> I have so many things I have to write but i need to be much more interested in my doodles because my teach is always up my arse because i keep lazin' around, whoops...  
> anyway have a good day/ night or afternoon! hope you enjoy this chapter!


End file.
